


Lost & Found

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major injuries, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: The perfectly normal green eyed boy has a not so normal friend. He watches after him, and makes sure he's never lonely. But what happens when he thinks he has lost him? What if he's faced with the same tragedy some odd thirty years later?





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr ask game.

The green-eyed four year old with freckles covering his face ran through his backyard, giggling at every turn. He checked under every surface, big or small, as he searched for his friend. His mother watched from the back porch, holding her youngest son and watching the eldest with a smile. His imagination had always been something. 

The boy rounded tree after tree littering the yard, losing hope with each one. Either his friend had amazing hiding skills, or he had disappeared. 

They often found themselves playing these games after his friend appeared several months ago, saying he was there to watch over the boy. The boy hadn't really understood and had disregarded the whole protective spiel, simply asking if he would like to play with him. 

Ten minutes passed before the little boy had given up, sitting down on the decorative bench near the garden. 

He sat there defeatedly in the way that children often do. 

As soon as it saw the disappointed look on his face, a figure, invisible from the world save for the boy, stepped from behind the lone tree he had yet to look behind. 

Green eyes brightened as they saw this, smiling. 

"I almost lost you." the boy said, happier now that his friend was with him again. 

The blue eyed angel smiled, resting a hand on the kid's shoulder. "You'll never lose me, Dean."

*** 

Trees streaked by as Dean sprinted through the woods. The distant sound of furious barking could be heard over his pounding footsteps. He didn't care if the hellhounds hurt him. He was running towards them anyway. 

The barking grew louder at each step, turning into predatory growls as the monsters heard him approach. Dean ran faster.

The clearing ahead looked empty save for the writhing body struggling to fight as Dean slid into view. It became clear that the two weren't alone as he aimed at what looked like nothing. Yelps pierced the air as he fired shot after shot, spraying black blood onto the other man collapsed on the ground. 

Even if they were visible, there were too many hounds to properly aim at, so Dean did the best he could to avoid firing over the almost limp Cas in front of him. 

It took too long for him to kill the last of them, enough time for Cas to come close to unconsciousness while Dean dropped to his knees beside him. 

"Cas! Hey, buddy, stay with me." Dean urged as he patted Cas' face. 

Slits of blue eyes stared at him in agony, his breathing labored. It wasn't hard to tell why. Two long gashes tore down from the middle of his chest to his torso, and more of the same cuts lines his arms and thighs. 

"C'mon, we're going to the hospital." Dean said as he messily tried to scoop Cas up. There was enough blood to put over half of the hunts he had ever been on to shame. 

"Stay with me. I ain't losing you this time." 

***

Dean hated hospitals. The white-washed walls and peculiar smell were overbearing. He felt like he absorbed their negative energy. 

This particular hospital, however, he hated more than any he or his brother had ever stepped into. It just so happened that the very one that was closest to the hellish forest was the same one that John sold his soul in years and years ago. It made Dean want to be sick. 

A haunting silence filled the waiting room that Dean paced; Sam seated in front of him. They had taken Cas in as soon as the brothers had stepped through the doors. 

"Dean, man, give yourself a break and rest a minute. It's been an hour." Sam pleaded, watching his brotherly tiredly walk from wall to wall. 

"If he dies...if it's my fault, then I don't deserve to rest." Dean said emotionally. 

"You and I both know good and well that it wasn't your fault. He begged to come." Sam argued half-heartedly. 

"Doesn't matter. I'm the one who let him come with us. I'm the one who handed him a gun and told him to fight. I'm the one who deals with it."

Sam sighed, sinking lower into his chair. He knew you couldn't fight two things: Dean Winchester and heartbreak. And those two put together were damn near impossible.

***

Cas woke up two days after the doctors sewed him back together. He had already had two blood transfusions, and the doctors had pumped him with as many drugs as they safely could. 

Dean had worried himself until he was nearly sick. He had refused to leave the hospital except to shower, even though he couldn't make himself face Cas when he was sleeping. Sam had brought him real food and tried to console him as best he could since he couldn't make him sleep. 

"Mr. Winchester?" a younger nurse asked, peeking into the waiting room. 

Dean's head snapped up. 

"Mr. Novak is awake, if you'd like to see him."

Dean swallowed hard, "Yeah...uh, yeah. Just give me a minute?" 

It took all of five minutes to work up the nerve to walk through the doorway. He was terrified that he had killed half of the only people he loved. 

"Dean?" Cas asked hoarsely. 

Dean opened the eyes he had shut in an attempt to avoid seeing what he thought would be life altering for Cas. His shoulders sagged in relief as he saw the former angel sitting up, breathing. He was pale and discolored, but he was alive.

"Yeah." Dean whispered. He stood awkwardly at the end of the room. 

"Sit. Please?" Cas asked. He didn't understand why he was so tense. 

Dean reluctantly pulled up a chair, leaning his head into his hands as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Are you alright, Dean?"

"Am I alright?" Dean asked, a small smile breaking out as tears stung at his eyes. "Cas, you almost died."

"I'm perfectly fine, Dean." 

"Cas, you've been split open. I almost watched you bleed out. I almost lost you." Dean said. 

Cas took his hand weakly, "But you didn't. You'll never lose me, Dean."


End file.
